


In time my heart will be yours

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Protective Wanda, Tony just wants one date, Wedding, heartbroken reader, persistent Tony, single mom, widow reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Lexbugz request:Can you please write an imagine that's like... Barton has a daughter who has a son. They come to live at the tower but bc she was recently widowed, she doesn't really give Tony the time of day and it drives him crazy bc for once he can't just get the girl right away</p>
            </blockquote>





	In time my heart will be yours

"Mom what if they don't want us here." My son Ian asked as we entered the elevator at the avengers tower.

"It's going to be ok grandpa Clint grandma Laura and aunt Natasha want us there. Your auntie Lila, uncle Cooper and Nathaniel are going to be there as well so you can play with them." I reassured my eight year old boy. I had Ian when I was sixteen with my now deceased husband Adam. My parents weren't supportive at first about me keeping Ian because they also had me when they were sixteen. So they knew the difficult life that I was going to endure. Luckily Adam stuck by my side and said he would never leave me or the baby. We got married after we graduated high school and moved into a crappy apartment. Even though it was crappy we didn't mind because we loved each other and we knew we would be together for the rest of our lives. We did eventually move into a better place once Adam joined the army. Our life was close to perfect.

Unfortunately everything changed when Adam was killed overseas a month ago, leaving me alone with Ian. We were originally going to move into my families farm house because I wasn't going to be able to afford our apartment. But since my father moved the family the avengers tower he talked to the team and they extended an invitation to us.

"Mommy I miss daddy" Ian clung to my leg

"I miss him too sweetie" I kiss the top of his head as the elevator door opened. With my suitcase in one hand and holding onto Ian's hand we made our way into the living room.

"Y/n, Ian you're finally here ! ! !" Lila's voice echoed through the room. Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel ran towards us

"Hi,Lila, hi cooper, hi Nathaniel" I replied letting go of the suitcase and greeted them with open arms.

"Ian come play with us" cooper held his hand out for Ian. Ian looked up at me as if he was ok to go.

"Go ahead Ian" I pet his head and got his suitcase before he ran off.

"Hey sweetie how was the trip" my dad got off the couch and pulled me into a hug.

"It was ok, Ian was nervous but it seems he's over it now" I replied

"How are you" he whispered in my ear and I already felt my eyes tearing up.

"It's still tough, Ian looks just like him so it's difficult but I'll be ok" I let a few tears escape as I held onto him tight.

"I know it's been a month since he's been gone and it still feels fresh but going to be ok sweetie. Your mom and I and everyone here will help you get through it. Please can you smile for me, I miss my little girls smile" I pulled back and gave him a weak smile causing him to kiss my forehead.

"Hey sweetie" I turned to the sound of my mother's and Natasha's voices.

"Hey mom, hey Nat" I pulled away from my dad and gave both of them a hug. "I'm so sorry for your loss y/n" Natasha spoke quietly into my ear.

"Thanks Nat" I held onto her tighter.

"Everyone this is my daughter y/n, please make her and my grandson welcomed" my father announced to the team but had a puzzled look on his face as he scanned the room. "Does anyone know where stark is?"

"Some conference thing he'll be back in two weeks" Natasha replied, her arm was now around my shoulder

"Well welcome y/n, I'm Steve. I wish we were meeting you under happier circumstances" Steve was the first to greet me.

"Thank you" I replied. One by one the rest of the team introduced themselves.

"Come one sweetie let me show you were you and Ian will be staying" my dad got the suitcases and ushered us towards the elevator.

*two weeks later Tony's pov*

Home sweet home, God I thought I was going to die of boredom at that conference. After I took a shower and changed, I made my way into the kitchen to get something to it. When I noticed the most attractive woman I've seen. I've never met her before, maybe she got hired while I was away. I better introduce myself.

"Well hello there I don't believe we've met before. I'm Tony" I spoke up as I made my way over to her.

"I'm y/n" she replied not looking at me.

"I've never seen you here before did they hire you while I was away? I'd love to show you around"

"I don't work here and I already know my way around thanks though" with that she took her food and left the kitchen. Huh if she doesn't work here then why is she in the building in the first place. More importantly why didn't she even look at me when I talked to her?

"Don't even think about it stark" Wanda voice echoed

"What?"

"Don't act dumb stay away from y/n"

"Is that her name?" Huh y/n I like that name.

"Yes and she's been though a lot so don't even think about flirting with her. I will hurt you if you do" she replied before I left the kitchen and the first person I see is y/n with a little kid.

"Mommy can we go to the park after we eat?" She has a kid? ! ? !

"Of course sweetie after we eat you can go ask your auntie Lila and uncles copper and Nathaniel if they want to come as well. I'm sure they are driving your grandpa Clint crazy." She's Clint's daughter ! ! ! !

"Yes she is and I'm going to warn you one last time stark, stay away from her" I looked at Wanda and noticed a scowl on her face.

*a month later y/n*

This past month has been great for the most part. I still miss my husband but everyone has been really supportive. My dad even got me a job with them as a receptionist, the only problem was Tony. No matter how many times I've turned him down he always keeps asking me out on dates. I'm not sure if my father told him my situation or not, I think if he did he wouldn't be flirting. It's now 5:00 and I'm packing my things so I could get back to Ian so I could cook him dinner. Just as I zipped up my bag I look up I noticed Tony walking towards me in a suit and a dozen tulips. He must've asked my dad what my favorite flowers were.

"Good you're still here"

"I was just leaving" I got up to leave but Tony caught my arm.

"Wait please" Tony pleaded. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me."

"no, I need cook dinner for Ian"

"Your parents can take care of him, let me take you out. You deserve to be pampered, you've worked so hard."

"No, Ian is my son. I'm the one who should be taking care of him, not my parents."

"Come on I've been asking for the past month. I've never been this persistent with woman before. Just one date, I have reservations at that restaurant you like "

"No means no Tony, I have to go" I tried to leave but Tony was still holding onto my arm.

"Please tell me why you're saying no" I turned to look at him and noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Because I shouldn't be moving on so fast, he died and I hate the idea of already moving on from him." I felt tears building up in my eyes.

"Who"

"My husband, he died overseas."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. If I did I wouldn't of been harassing you for a date" Tony dropped the flowers in his hands and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and let myself cry into his shoulder.

"I thought my dad told everyone"

"He just just asked if you could move in, he didn't tell us the reason. I guess he gave the explanation when I was not there. Again I'm so sorry" I felt him place a kiss on top of my head.

"It's ok, you didn't know."

"I know I didn't make the best impression on you so how about we start over? Hi I'm Tony stark" Tony pulled and extended his arm.

"Nice to meet you Tony, I'm y/n Barton" I shook his hand.

"By any chance are you related to Clint Barton" Tony joked making me laugh

"Why yes I am, I'm his daughter" I replied back laughing.

"Well it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too Tony" I smiled back as he hug me again.

"I hope one day you'll let me take you out on a date" he whispered in my ear.

*six years later*

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I looked up and smiled at Tony before he leaned down and kissed me.

"Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me Mrs. Stark"

"I'm glad I said yes as well mr. Stark" I replied as we looked out to where our friends and family were. My wonderful fourteen year old son smiled wide as he sat next to my mom and dad. The reception was wonderful and lavish thanks to my now husband. We sat at our table that faced the crowed of people.

"Mom" Myself and Tony turned our attention to Ian.

"Yes baby" I knew he hated when I called him that but I couldn't help it, he's my baby boy.

"I just want to say that I'm happy that your happy, and Tony I'm happy that you make my mom happy" I felt tears forming as I stood up and hug my son.

"Thank you baby, that means the world to me"

"Thank you Ian for letting me into your family" Tony got up as well and hugged Ian as well.

"I better go, there's this girl by the dessert bar that I have my eye on" Ian quickly said before leave.

"They grow up so fast" I rested my head on my now husbands shoulder.

"They do, what do you say we have another one."

"I would love that" turned my body towards him and pulled him into a kiss. "You want to start trying?" I boldly asked causing his eyes to widen.

"Like right now?"

"No silly, after the party" I brought my lips to his ear. "I've got some tricks up my sleeve. I hope your ready for tonight" I leaned back and winked before mingling with some of the guests. Leaving Tony with a priceless expression.


End file.
